


Stargazing

by quailsareneat



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quailsareneat/pseuds/quailsareneat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Souda stay out one night to watch the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> this fic bumped me up a level in gayness

“Hey, Hajime, what's that one?”

“Come on, even you should know that. It's Orion's Belt.”

Hinata sticks his hand straight up and traces the three stars that make up the constellation. On top of the roof of Souda's garage, the night sky spreads out above them like a vast book to be read at their leisure, the pinpricks of light the words.

“And over there,” he shifts his hand to the left, “is Sirius. It's the brightest star in the sky.”

Souda squints his eyes, trying to find the exact star Hinata's pointing out. When he had asked his boyfriend to come stargazing with him, he hadn't expected him to know so much about it; Souda had just thought it was nice out. Laying on top of blankets with cups of hot chocolate and a bowl of popcorn, it's incredibly comfortable on the garage. The light pollution from the surrounding city hardly makes an impact. He points out another star.

“What about that one?”

“Hm?”

“The reddish one.”

“Oh, that one's Betelgeuse,” Hinata tells him. He puts his hand down and rests it on top of Souda's.

“How come you know all this stuff? I mean, isn't it kinda useless information?” Souda asks. He doesn't mean it rudely. He'd always liked space, even had a brief stint as a kid when he was determined to be an astronaut, but he just doesn't get why anyone would bother to learn the specifics. Nothing practical could be done with the names of random stars. It's not solid, like knowing how to use a wrench or a car jack.

Hinata thinks for a minute.

“My dad had all these encyclopedias in his study. I wasn't supposed to be in there without him, but I'd always sneak in and read for a bit, and I liked the parts about the stars best, so I always read those first,” he says, gazing upward. “And he had one of those big telescopes. I was too scared of breaking it, though, so I never touched it. But when I was 10, he caught me in the study. I expected him to get pissed off and ground me, but instead, he got me a kid-sized telescope of my own. I used it all the time, and it's just sort of stuck with me.”

“Huh,” Souda says. He had seen the telescope folded up in Hinata's room before, but never really thought much of it.

The silence spreads comfortably between them. Souda spends about as much time watching Hinata as he does watching the stars; whenever Hinata looks over at him, Souda turns his head quickly, pretending to be absorbed in the sky. But every time, Hinata squeezes his hand and smiles. He shifts over to be closer together. 

“Oh!” Souda says, breaking the silence after a while. He'd been caught watching again, but when he had turned, he'd seen something.

“A shooting star,” Hinata says. “You know, they say that all wishes made on shooting stars come true.”

“Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight,” Souda hums under his breath. Hinata joins in and they finish the song together, off-key.

“I haven't heard that since I was a kid,” Hinata says, smiling.

“Yeah, well,” Souda says. He's embarrassed; he hadn't meant to start singing. “So, what didja wish for?”

“It won't come true if I tell you.”

“Oh, c'mon. That's just a superstition!”

“Whatever. You tell me, then, and I'll tell you.”

“...Don't wanna.”

Hinata grins. He sits up slightly, leans over, and kisses Souda on the mouth. When Souda looks up at him, Hinata's eyes are twinkling like the stars visible over his head.

“There. Now you know mine,” Hinata says, laughing as Souda's face goes red.

“You --!” Souda sputters. He covers his face. “Too gay, man! Too gay!”

Hinata laughs again. He nuzzles into Souda's shoulder, smiling. Shortly after, Souda wraps his arm around him; Hinata can tell that Souda's still blushing.

Laying quietly, warm from the blankets and their closeness, Hinata feels like falling asleep right there on the roof. The light from the moon illuminates their faces just enough for him to see that Souda's still awake.

“Show me your telescope next time I'm over, 'kay?” Souda says.

“Sure,” Hinata says, and drifts off.


End file.
